farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Guard Heavy Gunner
Royal Guard Heavy Gunner: The most powerful enemy in Far Cry 4. They wield a PKM, which deals a tremendous amount of damage. They are extremely durable and able to soak up several magazines of assault rifle rounds before collapsing. There are several ways to take them out, however. Setting them on fire will deal a large amount of damage to them, meaning that any fire based weapon is effective. Maintaining a distance and shooting them with a sniper rifle is also effective, although being hit with LMG fire can throw off your aim. A daring but effective method of taking them out is to pull out an LMG, get into close range, and unload on their heads. If pulled off, they will quickly die to the burst of fire. If you have a rocket launcher or a grenade launcher (preferably the GLA-87), you can kill them with a couple of grenade launcher rounds or rockets. As with regular Heavy Gunners, the Heavy Takedown skill can allow you to kill them with a takedown. Trivia * These enemies are very strong, stronger than the Privateer Heavy Gunner from Far Cry 3, who was able to take around 90 Assault rifle rounds. This enemy is able to cause the player to run through a magazine of the MG42 or MKG before dying, making him the most armored enemy in the Far Cry series. * As seen in the picture, they do have Combat knifes, but never use them. * If an enemy gets too close, Heavy Gunners will swing their PKM as if it was a baseball bat, to try to knock their enemy down on the ground. * One of the lines this unit utters may be a reference to Valve's Team Fortress 2 characted 'Heavy,' where firing his weapon may prompt him to shout 'Cry some more!', which is one of the Heavy's taglines. * Despite being heavy armored the Royal Guard Heavy Gunner can be instantly killed with the Gunslinger Takedown unlike it's Royal Army counterpart which cannot unless shot in the back of it's head. * This is most likely due to the Royal Guard version has it's helmet count as part of the body, whereas the Royal Army Heavy Gunner' s helmet counts as an object since it can be blown off Quotes * "I can shoot all day" -When shooting at Enemies. * "No bullets can touch me!" -When shooting at Enemies. * I'm invincible!" -When shooting at Enemies. * "Melega??" Cantonese(What is that?), and might not be spelled right -When hears strange noise. * "I brought alot of bullets" -When shooting at Enemies. * "Melega!?!?" -When find a dead Royal Guard or Royal Army. * "Bring me his head!" -When find a dead Royal Guard or Royal Army. * "Find the killer!" -When find a dead Royal Guard or Royal Army. * "They're dead! They're Dead!!" -When find a dead Royal Guard or Royal Army. * "AHAAHAAA Pathetic!" -When shooting at Enemies. * "Chew you up and spit you out" -When shooting at Enemies. * "Cry some more!!!" -When shooting at Enemies. * "Pok gai, I'm gonna find you!" -When searching for the player. * "You can outrun our bullets." -When shooting at Enemies. * "We lost him, find him!" -When searching for the player. * "He's not alone, find them!" -When searching for the player. * "Aiya!?" -When find a dead body of Royal Guard or Royal Army. * "Fucking noises" -When hears a strange noise. * "You cant hurt me!" -when firing at enemies. * "Use your fucking eyes" -When searching for the player or when hears a strange noise. * "You won't get away!" -When searching for the player. * "I better not find you!" -When searching for the player. * "You hide, I seek" -When searching for the player. * "You want my friends?!" -When find a dead Royal Guard or Royal Army or when searching for the player. * "I'm gonna hunt you down!" -When notice the player. * "He's dead!" -When notice the player. * "Something is out there, find it!".-When searching for the player. * "Time to die" Gallery sebastien-giroux-royalguard-gunner1k.jpg|Royal Guard Heavy Gunner Heavy Gunner with knife.jpg|Royal Guard Heavy Gunner plays around with his knife. Category:Heavy Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Far Cry 4 Enemies Category:Heavy Gunners